Phone call
by reooo
Summary: ' good luck Patrick ..love you ' she said and pulled the trigger , Jane fell to the ground as the impact of the bullet hit him .


_**Disclaimer : I don't own any thing .**_

_**sorry for any mistakes .**_

' _**Lisbon ..come here the food is great ' he said as he saw her enter the party her eyes searching for him , he hadn't really expected her to come ..she said she couldn't .**_

_**she saw him and frowned still in her place unwilling to move and he was caught off guard by the look in her eyes ..it was a mixture of fear , pain and sadness .**_

_he made her breakfast like he did every day and she hated how good he was at cooking like every thing else but it made her feel how lucky she was to have him ._

' _Hey , that party would be great ' he said cheerfully ,it was a party at the new neighbours house and he couldn't wait to take her there to make friends and enjoy their time and not trying to hide that they are a couple ..normal couple ._

_She shook her head she couldn't believe that she had forgot to tell him ' I am sorry ..i can't come ..Abbot told me to revise some paper and i hadn't had the time ….' she noticed how frustrated he was and hoped he wouldn't talk now about the job again and how busy she always was ._

' _fine .. I will tell the Mcallisters you are sorry you couldn't come ' he said instead and she hated when he was being so nice ..it made her feel so guilty ._

_**As if they were the only people in the garden all they heard was silence , and for Lisbon it was like an out of body experience ..she couldn't believe she was doing that .**_

_**A hand on her shoulder broke the spell ' Hello Teresa ..we are glad you made it ' said Mrs Mcallister and Lisbon forced a smile ' Thank you '.**_

_she was in the office when the phone rang ._

' _Hello agent Lisbon ..hadn't heard your voice for a long time '_

'_who are you ' she didn't like that tone ..blood bounded in her head ._

'_I have Anne ..she is sweet young girl ..if she die ..' ._

_Lisbon gasped ' no ..please , what do you want ?' _

' _I want you to kill Patrick Jane '._

_**She walked towards him slowly her legs felt so heavy and she thought for a second that she could have a heart attack , she stopped a few steps away from him and he frowned ' what's wrong with you ?' he asked , of course he would notice actually she depended on that ,it would make things easier …her tears fell on her cheeks , he took a step closer to her and she took a step back , he left the dish in his hand on the table beside him and looked back to her just in time to see the gun in her hand .**_

_she asked for a confirmation and he let her hear her niece's voice calling her name and she closed her eyes ..it was a nightmare ._

_she finally managed to breathe and talk again ' why are you doing this ?' _

' _Because i hate you more than any thing in the world and if there was some one I hate more then he's Patrick Jane ' ._

_she couldn't know who the man was ..after all since she had met Jane they had pissed off a lot of people and put many criminals behind the bars ..it could be any body ..she had to do some thing but she was alone in the office ..her damn luck ._

' _Don't try any thing agent , I know you are alone in the office ' she looked around but there was no body else , they had all left ..he was watching her ._

' _I am keeping an eye on you ..i will have it all on tape to watch it when ever I want , I am a fan of tragedies … the phone line die or you do any thing ..she die ' _

_she couldn't hold her tears then ..she couldn't kill Jane ..killing her self would be easier , she was willing to give her life for him but not Anne's ._

'_Please .. I cant do that ..i will do ant thing else but please don't make me do that '.she begged and heard him laugh ' well. you have no choice ..now you get in your car and go to your neighbour's party and shoot him ' ._

**_She looked around and watched the people running and kids screaming ..any one of them could be with the bastard ..he had been with her on the phone making sure she knew he was watching ..his plan was so perfect and he had her exactly where he wanted her to be ..he would see her shoot the man she loved ..one will die and the other will have to live with it or kill him self and end the pain ..who ever that man was she know now that he deserved whatever he had got from them ._**

**_A few people were in the garden watching from distance and they were still there ..her gun pointed at him her tears falling and he stood there completely stunned ._**

**' _I am so sorry ' she said her hands shaking ._**

**' _I don't understand ' he said his eyes confused ..he was trying to figure things out but there was no time and she knew that he couldn't help her this time ._**

**_she took a deep breathe trying to steady the arm holding the gun ..she had to get it right ..her life depended on it ._**

**' _good luck Patrick ..love you ' she said and pulled the trigger ._**

**_Jane fell down to the ground un moving as the impact of the bullet hit him ._**

**_she put the phone on her ear her eyes focused on Jane's still body and heard him laugh ' well done agent ..she is free now ' ._**

…_.._

_She hung up , Cho had just told her that both Anne and her brother were fine ..Anne said that she was blind folded all the time and that they just left her some where near her school un hurt then she called her father and told him to get her ..she didn't even understand why they had taken her in the first place ..now cho made sure that all of her brothers and their families were under protection and the team was in the office determined to get the bastard ._

_she turned around and smiled ' how do you feel ' she said and he stretched his good arm to her and took her hand in his ' although you have threatened to shoot me many times ..i have to say I never believed that you would really do it ..it was a little over the top ' he said and she giggled her eyes still red from all the crying ._

' _Does your shoulder hurt so much ?' she asked softly and put a hand on his cheek ._

' _drugs are like magic these days ..are you ok ?' he asked recognizing the haunted look in her eyes well ._

' _I am so sorry , I wish he had asked you to shoot me you could have came up with a better plan ' she said tears threatening to fall again and he could imagine how hard it was for her but in the same time he was proud because she stayed calm and managed to get them all alive out of it , and was thank full for her good shooting skills ..he had admit he was a little scared when she pointed the gun at him but when she repeated the words he had said before he shot or fake shot her in the CBI ..he played along and pretended to be dead although it was hard with all the pain in his shoulder ._

' _you did great Teresa we are fine thanks to you ..we will get him and make him pay ' he said and wiped away her tears and she smiled ..she would never miss a party with him again ..she would appreciate every moment ..they would make it together ._

_**Thank you for reading ..reviews appreciated .**_


End file.
